Death Treat
This is about a Cookie Monster, a Blue Muppet who falls in love eating cookies from Sesame Street. See The Purchase of the Deadly Oven. Lunchtime * with Cookie Monster in a Kitchen * Cookie Monster: Grover? Are you there? a Pizza Pie, Cans, Popcorn, Cookies and Cake on the table Wow! A Feast! at the card attached to it It's from Grover. reading "To Cookie Monster... Well, here you go." * Later * The Inspector: Is Anyone There? * Grover: Hope he's chowing it down. * Cookie Monster: Hey guys. his fingers then rubs his belly Thanks for the food, Grover. sings C is for Cookie, That's Good Enough for Me. out * The Inspector: Tu devais le tuer. The boy cries you a sweater of tears... and you kill him. How are you gonna live with yourself? * Grover: Kill him? imagines Cookie Monster driving a car to Sailor Moon * Cookie Monster: Do you wanna go for a ride? * Sailor Moon: Sure! Monster explodes; back to reality * Grover: No, no! What we got... we got to call the hospital! * The Inspector: Won't do any good. I've seen this before. When that food goes up to bat, I mean, hits his lower intestine... boom! * Grover: You've seen this before? * The Inspector: Eleven times as a matter of fact. runs over to a phone and dials the hospital * Grover: Yes, hello, doctor? Hospital? It won't do any good? Eleven times? up Oh, he's a goner. How do we tell him? look out the window and see Cookie Monster cheerfully wiping off a table, apparently having forgotten about the earlier incident * The Inspector: Ne le lui dis pas. That'll only make him feel worse. The way I see it, he's only got till sunset. Why ruin his last day on earth? The lad deserves to enjoy his final hours. away * Grover: up You're right, Inspector! sobs I'm gonna make Cookie Monster's final hours the best he's ever had. And this time, there's going to be love... so much, he's going to drown in it. the door then turns around, smiling Drown in it! out * The Inspector: on a notepad Note to self: Watch out for Grover. to Grover walking over to Cookie Monster, who is singing happily and wiping the table * Grover: Uh, Cookie Monster? * Cookie Monster: sing-songy Yes? * Grover: I forgot to tell you, there's a part two to your gift. * Cookie Monster: Part two? Part two! grabs him * Grover: Please, don't do that. * Cookie Monster: What's the part two? * Grover: Well, what's the most fun thing you can think of? Monster takes out a list * Cookie Monster: Actually, I keep a list of the fun things I like to do. I call it my friendship list. * Grover: Great. Uh, let me see it. at the list * Cookie Monster: The things that are extra fun, I've written in red. * Grover: Everything's in red. * Cookie Monster: Yeah, I know. * Grover: We'd better start now if we want to get through this list before you die... of anticipation. * Cookie Monster: Then let's roll! walk out The To Do List * Cookie Monster: Bye, Inspector. Inspector cries and Sergeant Deux-Deux confronts him Heads up, Grover, looks like they're gonna replace you. * Grover: Uh, yeah. Let's take a look at that list. * Cookie Monster: Well, the first thing I want to do is show my best friend Grover to everybody in town. to Cookie Monster and Grover talking to The Pink Panther Hi, there, this is my best friend, Grover. to Cookie Monster and Grover talking to some kids Hey, kids, check it out! This is my best friend, Grover. of the kids throws a rock at Grover's head. Cut to Cookie Monster and Grover walking up to the Blue Aardvark sitting on a bench Hi, I want to show you my best friend, Grover. * Grover: Hey, Blue. ends Glad that's over. * Cookie Monster: Good, cause we're onto our next activity. * Grover: Which is...? * Cookie Monster: I'm going to show my best friend Grover to everybody in town as a superhero. * Grover: You Mean Super Grover? * Cookie Monster: laughs That's a good one Grover. to Super Grover in front of some kids. All the kids hug Grover. Cut to Cookie Monster checking off the item on his list Next. Monster and Grover sit by a rock Knock-knock jokes! Hey Gru, knock-knock. * Grover: Who's there? * Cookie Monster: I am! laughs * Grover: weakly Oh, yeah... Monster checks the knock-knock jokes off his list. Cut to Cookie Monster and Grover walking backwards * Cookie Monster: Look out, everyone, friends in reverse! Monster checks off this item off the list. Cut to Cookie Monster and Grover spinning a merry-go-round faster. Cookie Monster checks the item off his list. Cut to Grover walking with Cookie Monster as his face * Cookie Monster: Turn left, and... stop. See, that's what it would be like if you had an bucket for a hat. * Grover: Need Water? Monster checks that off his list. Cut to Cookie Monster playing Tennis * Grover: You want to Play Ping Pong Too? * Cookie Monster: No Thanks. Monster checks his tennis game off the list as well as some other items while he laughs Wow, It's getting late. I Guess the last thing on the list is watching the sunset. * Grover: Sunset? about what The Inspector said earlier in a thought balloon * The Inspector: The way I see it, the lad's got until sunset before that bomb hits his lower intestine. * Cookie Monster: Hey, it's The Inspector! Hi, The Inspector. Inspector cries and runs off Okay, see you later. * Grover: C'mon buddy, you want a sunset, you'll get a sunset. * Cookie Monster: Ah, sunsets sure are beautiful. Eh, Grover? * Grover: Yeah. * Cookie Monster: Yeah, this is great, just the two of us. You and me. * Grover: Yeah. * Cookie Monster: Sunsets always remind me of bowls of fruit. What do they make you think of, Grover? imagines Cookie Monster exploding * Grover: Explosions... I mean, erosion. * Cookie Monster: You know, if I were to die right now in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend, well, that would just be okay. Here it is, the sunset! I always love to count it down. ten, nine, eight, seven six.. * Grover: Five, Four... three... two... one... happens * Cookie Monster: Nothing Happened. * Grover: Okay.. massive burp is heard oh... cries * Cookie Monster: Hey, Grover, check this out! We already played babble like an idiot. * Grover: Why are you still here?! * Cookie Monster: Well, we finished everything on the list. * Grover: You Burped? * Cookie Monster: Yeah, That was an Explosive Burp. * Grover: How did I Get Lucky he didn't die? Cookie Monster's Video! Category:Sesame Street Category:The Pink Panther Category:Songs